At Her Own Game
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: Wade is having a hard time getting rid of his gold-digging ex-wife. What exactly does he need to do? AU. One-shot for xLou26. Wade/OC.


_**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever request, from the fabulous Miss Lou. Thank you for the challenge, my dear. An idea popped up in my head and this was what I could make of it. I hope everyone enjoys it. Don't forget to review, guys! **_

_**This story contains sexual content.**_

_**I own only Sabrina. Wade belongs to the WWE, and Lou is very much her own woman. ;) Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Her Own Game<strong>_

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Barrett?"

Tearing his eyes from the paperwork on his desk for the first time in hours, Wade Barrett looked up at his secretary. "No, that will be all, Lou. Thank you."

The pretty blonde woman returned the smile he gave her, displaying bright white teeth. "Okay. Have a good night, Mr. Barrett."

"You too, Lou."

Once she shut the door behind her, Wade shook his head, chuckling quietly. He was well aware of the attention Lou had been giving him these past few weeks. And not just her; there was a bunch of other women in the fray, most of them far less subtle about their intentions than Lou was. When you were a very successful, single young man, such was to be expected. But as flattered as he was, he had no plans for another relationship, not so soon after his divorce.

He sighed heavily as she came to his mind. Sabrina. The redheaded goddess. The seductress. The Jezebel that nearly ruined his life.

No one had ever put him through as much emotional torture in the past few years as his ex-wife. Just a year ago he was on top of the world. He steered his company through the tough global recession. He was due for a promotion and he had a beautiful, loving wife. Fast-forward to present day and his marriage had collapsed like the global economy. He didn't understand how she had turned from a loving, caring woman to this hellcat that only cared about herself. He'd given her everything she ever wanted. He hadn't cared that she spent his money faster than he earned it, or that there was always friction between her and his friends. _He_ loved _her_, _she_ loved _him_, and that was all that mattered. But as time passed the illusion waned, and he began to see her for what she really was; a cold, self-centered, manipulative bitch.

For one, he had wanted to start a family of his own, but he discovered that she had no interest in having children at all. It turned out she was taking birth control pills regularly while they were trying for a baby. She succeeded in isolating him from his closest friends and family. There were whispers from all corners that she was cheating on him. It was drama after drama with her, and before Wade could recover, she abruptly filed for divorce, ending four tumultuous years of marriage.

In an effort to compromise, Wade offered Sabrina a considerable sum of cash, two of his luxury cars and his old apartment in exchange for their lush Hamptons abode, but she turned them down, demanding for more of his material possessions. When he refused to budge, she began to humiliate him in every way possible, in front of his family, friends and potential business clients. Luckily for him, his lawyers were made of much sterner stuff, and they ensured that she got nothing more than what was stated in the watertight pre-nup. Maybe she had finally caved in to the offers, because he never heard from her again. That was over three months ago.

Sighing heavily, Wade shook his head, erasing the painful memories from his mind. He knew that he would always love Sabrina. But he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, not after the way she treated him. He deserved better, and he was going to get better, but _only_ when he was ready. He'd made that mistake once before. He wasn't going to make it again.

Grabbing his jacket, he exited his office and headed home. It was late, and he was overdue a long, we'll-earned rest.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in her apartment, Sabrina Reese glared at her bank account statement, seeing it without seeing it. She'd been in this situation a few other times before, but it never got easier. It wasn't long ago that she was living the life as a housewife with money to burn. Now she was single and a few thousand dollars away from being broke, all thanks to her idiotic English ex-husband. She really didn't feel like going man-hunting so soon. Not that she would have any problem getting any man she wanted.<p>

Sabrina was a very beautiful woman. Everyone and their mother knew it. No one could ignore that glossy red hair, piercing gray eyes and a figure that rivaled those of Victoria Secret models. Sabrina was also quite infamous for her hit-and-run marriages with rich men. She couldn't help that men were putty in her hands. Wade Barrett had been no different. Within months of meeting each other at a Donald Trump-sponsored gala they were married. The first few years were blissful, but somewhere down the line she grew restless. She hated that her husband worked so much but loved the lifestyle it provided for her. She hated his family and friends, who never hid the fact that they thought her to be a money-grubbing bitch, a gold digger. Idiots.

Of course she liked the finer things in life. Who didn't? She liked that Wade gave them to her in abundance; the beautiful mansion in the Hamptons, the sports cars, the closets crammed with designer outfits and shoes and bags. All of that was great, but she got bored with married life. It just wasn't for her. Worst of all, he'd wanted kids. The thought of giving birth terrified her. So she took her usual exit strategy; stray, file for divorce, then take the money and run.

Wade wasn't the first man the former Mrs. Barrett had loved and left. The only difference was that he was the only one she cared about, if only for a while. Unfortunately she cared more about his wealth, and a divorce would hand her a substantial portion of it. But Wade had proved very stubborn indeed during the proceedings. There were many things he and his frigid lawyers had denied her; many valuable possessions that he had snatched so cruelly from her. She needed them all, and judging from the red figures in her bank statement, she needed them ASAP.

The redhead hadn't laid eyes on her ex-husband since their divorce was finalized, but that was going to change tonight. He claimed he wanted nothing to do with her anymore – rightly so, she supposed – but he still loved her. She had seen the look in his eyes when she strolled out of his lawyer's office after the divorce came through. He still held a torch for her and she had plans to exploit that and convince him to give her what she wanted. It wouldn't be too hard; she _always_ got what she wanted. But if all else failed…

She traced the 9mm Beretta with her slender fingers, feeling the coolness of the steel barrel under her fingertips, and a malicious smile formed on her face.

Well, Wade Barrett was going to rue the day he met Sabrina Reese.

* * *

><p>It was 9pm. Sabrina walked up to the massive door of where she once lived. The Barrett mansion was a situated in a quiet part of the Hamptons, surrounded by lush, well-kempt greenery and towering iron gates. The house was a masterpiece, a haven, and another luxury her pre-nuptial agreement denied her.<p>

Wade's loyal security guards manned the front of the mansion, but the vixen had no problem getting past them. Her black zip-front mini-dress by Hervé Legér had a dangerously low neckline, clung to her curves and showed off all the necessary assets; the perfect distraction. As she sauntered away from the two guards, she could sense them undressing her with hungry eyes. Men were just too easy to play with.

Not much had changed inside the house. The vast foyer was bright and spotless, leading to black marble staircase which split into two curves, one on the left, and one on the right. Making her way upstairs, she stole quick glances at the familiar surroundings. She had a few fond memories of the place, but she wasn't one for sentiments. It was very quiet; she was certain her ex wasn't home. She approached the master bedroom, her intended destination. Pushing the door open, she grinned when her eyes immediately fell upon the lone picture hanging on the wall in the vast room.

But it wasn't just any picture, for safely ensconced inside the wall behind it was Wade's safe.

Cautiously she advanced. Gently lifting the portrait, she set it down on the ground, her eyes never leaving the small white safe. Everything it contained could start her off again; wads of cash, credit cards he didn't use, and expensive jewelry, including Wade's deceased mother's ruby-encrusted necklace worth five million dollars. He'd promised her that necklace on one of their trips to Switzerland, but she never got it. Now was her chance to finally take what was rightfully hers. Sabrina was almost salivating.

She had a feeling he hadn't changed the combination. Wade was very forgetful with these things sometimes. Her insides burned with anticipation as her fingertips brushed over the dial. Sabrina had put up with Wade's nonsense for too long. He was never going to win this fight. She always got what she wanted, and now, she was so close to–

"Sabrina."

At the sound of the very familiar voice, her heart nearly stopped. She whirled around and found herself staring into the dark eyes of her ex-husband. He stood at the door, his suit jacket slung casually over his shoulder, exuding that masculine sexiness he always pulled off so effortlessly…

She quickly kicked the thought out of her head. She had business to take care of. "Hello, Wade."

"What are you doing here?" he frowned, eyeing her suspiciously.

Sabrina had come prepared. She knew the strings to pull in this kind of situation. "I wanted to see you," she replied, "I thought…I thought you and I could patch things up again." She lowered her head slightly, biting her lip. "I miss you, Wade."

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled cynically as he dug one hand into his pocket. "Hmm. Do you miss me? Or do you miss my _money_?"

At his words, Sabrina feigned hurt. "Come on, don't be like that. I just want to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk, after everything you put me through. I know why you're here, Sabrina. You've blown your alimony, otherwise you wouldn't be in my house trying to crack open my safe."

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina began again. "Look, I know I've done some…questionable things that I can never take back. But you know how I am, baby. I do things without thinking. Well, this time I sat down and thought about it, and I've realized I've made a mistake."

It was quite obvious however, that the Englishman held nothing but contempt for his ex-wife. "Well, I don't give a damn. I want you to leave before I call the police."

God, his accent was so _sexy_ when he got mad. "Aw, baby." She cocked her head to the side, a small smile touching her lips. "You never did trust me, did you?"

Wade crossed his arms over his chest. "I did, once upon a time, before you broke my heart. And don't give me that 'trust' bollocks! _You_ didn't trust me to be a good husband to you. _You_ didn't trust me to start a family with you. You were only in our marriage for what I had, and what you could get from me."

Evidently he wasn't backing down. Well, neither would she. "Hear me out for five minutes, Wade. Five. If you don't change your mind afterwards, I'll leave you alone." She advanced towards him, and smiled as his eyes traveled down her body. Closing the distance between them, she glanced down at his broad chest and played with his tie.

Wade's dark eyes bored through her. "Why do you want me to care about you? How do you expect me to, after everything?"

"Simple. Because you still love me," she said, boldly running her hands up the hard planes of his chest. "And I know it's hard to believe, but I still love you too. We had something good, baby, and we can rekindle it. Don't look at me like that, baby," she added when Wade frowned, "I know you want me. But more importantly, I _want_ you." She moved closer, pressing her ample cleavage against his hard body. Her lips touched his ear, and his sharp intake of breath made her smile. "So…since we're here together…_alone_," she whispered. "How about I prove it to you?"

For an instant, something flashed across his handsome face – longing, desire – and Sabrina knew she had him. But in the next moment, his expression hardened again. "There you go again, trying to manipulate me," said Wade. He stepped away from her, shaking his head. "You know what? Forget this. Get out of my house."

As he turned away, Sabrina's composure evaporated. That was it. No more Miss Nice Ex-Wife. She drew out the pistol from her purse and pointed it at him. Her eyes twinkled jubilantly when Wade looked over at her and froze. "Yeah, that's right, motherfucker," she sneered. "You gonna listen to me now?"

Slowly, Wade held up his hands. "What are you doing?"

"You asshole!" she shouted, her gray eyes blazing with anger. "Did you really think you could get away with short-changing me? You thought I wouldn't come back for my stuff? Well I have, and you're going to give me what's mine!"

"You had a hard time proving that to the Judge, remember? I bought you all that fancy stuff in my name. _My_ name. Everything else was left for you in the pre-nup."

"Fuck the pre-nup! Open the safe!"

"That's not going to happen, love. Now put the gun down."

"Not until I get what I want!"

"You're not going to shoot me," he said, flashing that smirk of his again. Sabrina laughed. "Are you kidding me? Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your head off!"

"For one, I remembered to change the combination this time. If you shoot me, you're never going to get the safe open. Second…you care too much about me to do this."

Sabrina stared at him in surprise, then burst into derisive laughter. "Maybe I was lying. You ever think about that?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You never were a good liar, poppet. Deep down inside that little black heart of yours, you _do_ care. I can see it in your eyes. I've always been quite good at calling your bluff. As a matter of fact…"

His voice grew low and seductive, and alarm bells rang in Sabrina's head. "…I think I'll do it again. Right now."

He moved towards her, and Sabrina's eyes widened. "Hey. _Hey!_ Stay back!" she warned, but her voice quivered with uncertainty and her stance began to falter. "I'll pull the trigger. I mean it."

She trailed off when Wade stood right in front of her, the barrel of the gun pressing his broad torso. He towered over her, and she would have been intimidated if she didn't find it so sexy.

Wade smirked at the shocked look on her face. "So…do you still want to shoot me, Sabrina?"

She let out a surprised yelp when he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. The gun slipped from her hand, clattering to the ground, but she took no notice. His warmth enveloped her, trapping her body and her senses. Wade caressed her cheek, seeing desire battle apprehension in her gray eyes. Burying his hands into the thick curls of her red hair, he leaned down, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She made an attempt to push him away but he held her in place. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, encouraging her to taste him. All resistance finally drained out of Sabrina, and with a soft moan she sagged against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't expect him to still have this kind of effect on her at all. Her need for him overwhelmed her, making her lightheaded.

His large hands snaked down her back and over the curve of her ass, cupping the supple flesh with his palms, eliciting another sigh from her. His hands roamed her butt for a moment longer before he picked her off the ground with ease, carrying her towards the king-size bed they once shared and tossing her onto it. Still standing, he whipped off his tie, then his work shirt. Her gaze moved over his wide shoulders, down to his broad chest and perfectly ridged abs, and her mouth watered. His muscles were powerfully built, exquisitely chiseled by years of bodybuilding, and her fingers ached to touch them. Not taking her eyes off him, Sabrina touched his boxer shorts, cupping the bulge that ached to be freed. Wade groaned, his body jerking slightly, but he caught her wrist before she could go any further. She raised an eyebrow, and he held her gaze evenly. There was no mistaking who was going to be in control tonight.

He pulled down the zipper in front of her dress, all the way down to the hem. He pulled the dress off her and then tossed it aside. Sabrina would always be the sexiest woman Wade had ever seen. She was perfection from head to toe, from her tiny waist to her full breasts, and the pale pink nipples that begged to be tasted. Climbing into the bed, he hovered over her, and the lust swimming in his eyes made Sabrina's breath quicken. Lowering his head, he kissed all the way down her neck to her breast, taking one nipple into his mouth. She gasped as the flick of his hot, wet tongue shot shivers up her spine. She buried her fingers in his dark hair, arching her back as he licked and sucked and nibbled. He cupped her other breast, massaging the warm, plump skin, the pad of his thumb rubbing the erect nipple. His touch heated up her skin and left her begging him for more.

Not done with torturing her, Wade slid his body up against hers, bringing them face to face again. He kissed her passionately, running a hand along her thigh until his fingers came in contact with the sexy lace thong she wore. He spread her legs wider, granting himself access to the most intimate part of her. Shifting the panties aside roughly, he found the scorching wetness there and stroked, caressed, probed. Abruptly breaking their kiss, Sabrina cried out, her body writhing in his grip, her nails digging into his thick biceps. Tossing her head back, she squeezed her eyes shut, desperately fighting for control, but to no avail. Her hips bucked against his hand, bringing his fingers deeper inside her. She saw stars as Wade milked her, gathering her essence with the beautiful bluntness of his fingers.

"You like that, love?" he asked, watching her reaction with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Damn it, Wade," Sabrina whined. "Quit playing around and fuck me!"

Wade peered at her. "Is that what you want, Sabrina?"

She let out a frustrated grunt, glaring at him. "Motherfucker, you _know_ that's what I want."

"Say it," he goaded, his voice thick with need. His fingers pressed her slowly, deliberately now, making her whimper. "Tell me what you want."

"I want _you_, Wade," Sabrina struggled for breath. "Fuck, I…want you inside me!"

His smile was smug, infuriating her and turning her on at the same time. He peeled her panties off of her, caressing her butt and thighs as he did so. He shed his boxers, and Sabrina's mouth went dry at the sight of his impressive length. She'd almost forgotten how big he was. And he was rock-hard and ready for her.

Parting her legs with one muscled thigh, he positioned himself better on top of her. Breathing heavily, Sabrina leaned up and stole a hungry kiss, wrapping his lips determinedly with hers. Wade chuckled into her mouth, pressing her body into the mattress with his weight. She hooked a long leg around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could. The heat of his erection against her thigh nearly sent both of them over the edge.

Poised above her, Wade met Sabrina's gaze one last time. "Are you still on the pill?" he asked.

She eyed him, puzzled. He used to talk about those little tablets as if they were the Antichrist. "Yes."

He smiled. "Good." Then, burying his face in the crook of her neck, he entered her.

Sabrina screamed as Wade filled her completely. He always did, and the sensation was no less pleasurable this time. His back arched as he flexed his hips, thrusting into her, causing her to groan in satisfaction. She threw her arms around him and wrapped her other leg around his waist, taking him deeper. He accelerated his pace, hitting every sensitive spot she owned, then slowed it down with an erotic rolling movement with his hips that drove Sabrina crazy. Goddamn, he felt _so_ good. He moved with authority, letting her know exactly how he wanted her. She dragged her hands along his sides and down to his butt, squeezing it. The feeling of her nails digging into his ass drew a curse out of his mouth. His thrusts became more urgent and he plunged into her, setting her insides on fire.

"Fuck, Wade! Give it to me, baby," Sabrina breathlessly urged him, looking him in the eye, as if challenging him to step up his already impressive game. Luckily for her, Wade liked a challenge. Flashing her that annoying little smirk of his, he gave a particularly hard thrust that made her whole body shift on the bed. It was all Sabrina could do not to scream down the entire mansion. Some of the best sex she'd ever had was with Wade, and he was making a case for himself yet again. He went deep and hard and strong, just the way she liked it, giving her pleasure she hadn't felt since their split. The bed underneath them creaked from the fervent movements of their sweat-slicked bodies. Their moaning and heavy breathing echoed around the massive bedroom.

"Oh God, ohhh," Sabrina's moans intensified as she approached her climax. Wade pumped away on top of her, lost in the sensual sounds ringing in his ears. The orgasm surged through Sabrina, making her cry out again and again. Her walls clamped tightly around his throbbing shaft, and Wade groaned loudly as the sensation rippled down his spine. Her back arched and her eyes fluttered shut in rapture as the pleasure took her prisoner, pulsing through her. Finally, her body relaxed, going limp underneath her ex-husband.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you, sweetheart," Wade growled, flipping her onto her stomach. Getting on his knees, he smoothed his palms over her ass before pulling her roughly against him. Before Sabrina could regain her bearings, he entered her from behind, driving all the breath from her lungs. The sudden change in position left her weak, and she grabbed the wooden headboard for support. His fingers dug into her waist as he pounded into her, his hips slapping relentlessly against her ass, each press of his body extracting hoarse whimpers from her. She spread her legs wider and arched her hips, trying to take in as much of him as she could. The hard, delicious thickness of him filled her up so tightly she was sure she was going to explode again.

Wade weaved his hand into Sabrina's hair, and she groaned her approval when he roughly tugged it back. He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. "Come on, princess, let it go," he encouraged. His other hand cupped her breast, kneading and molding before sliding down to delve between her legs, building another wave of release within her. "Come for me."

"_Wade_!" Sabrina screamed, unable to help herself. She came even harder than the first time. Every part of her burned with the pleasure, her whole body shuddering as the ecstasy washed over her. But Wade showed her no mercy. His movements became even faster, harsher, forcing her to endure the unbearable euphoria. He let out a roar as he surrendered to his own orgasm, his body quivering visibly as he emptied himself inside her. When he calmed, he collapsed beside her in a breathless, sweaty heap. They both lay there, breathing hard, and after what felt like an eternity, Wade spoke.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

She couldn't feel her legs. Lazily, she turned to him, a sated smile on her flushed face. She ran a finger along his arm. "Gotta hand it to you, handsome. You still got it."

"Nice to know." His voice held a hint of sarcasm as he rolled out of the bed.

"It's a pity things ended the way they did between us."

"Yeah. Pity."

She heard the sound of clinking metal and felt him take her hand. She looked up and saw him handcuff her to the bed frame above her. "Hmm, kinky. Eager for round two, are we?"

But his smirk merely broadened. Not taking his eyes off her, he pressed his cell phone to his ear. "Boys, come up right now. Have you called the police? Good. Bring them along."

"Police? What the-" Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked over at her ex, who had this creepy triumphant look on his face, and realized that something was very wrong. She shook the handcuffs. "What the hell? Get this shit off me, Wade!" She leaned over the bed as far as the cuffs allowed her to, frantically searching the floor for her things, one of particular interest to her…

"Looking for this?" Wade dangled her gun from his fingertips, which he covered with his work shirt to protect his fingerprints. The realization of everything that had just happened crashed over her like a bucket of ice-cold water. "You planned this whole thing out, didn't you?" Her face contorted in rage, the euphoria of just moments ago fading away completely. "You son of a bitch! _You tricked me!_"

"Well, I did learn from the best," he countered smoothly. "You must think I'm a proper idiot. Did you honestly think I'd fall for all that tripe you fed me? You don't care about me. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You showed me that a long time ago."

"So you decide to _cuff_ me to the bed?" she sneered. "Ha! Just wait till my lawyers get a hold of this! You're finished, meathead!"

"Wrong, love. _You_ practically broke into my house; my guards will testify to that. _You_ tried to steal from me, and _you_ pointed a gun at me, in full view of my surveillance cameras. You seduced me, and with your track record, there are very few people who will doubt me."

All the color drained from Sabrina's face. "When did you put surveillance cameras in the house?"

"Never mind that. What should concern you is that you've just lost everything you were ever entitled to in our settlement."

Fear coursed through her body. This whole thing had been a set-up right from the moment he walked in here. "Wade…Wade, come on. What about what just happened between us? What was that, huh? It meant nothing? You're just going to fuck me and dump me?"

"At last," Wade smiled, "you now know how it feels to be used, just like you used me throughout our marriage."

This was not the plan at all. Wade had turned the tables on her in expert fashion. She would have been impressed if she wasn't knee-deep in trouble. Tears filled her eyes. "Wade…Wade, I'm sorry. Please just let me go. I'll do anything you want." When he ignored her, she kicked her legs on the bed in frustration. "Wade!"

Turning his back to her, he put his clothes back on. She suddenly remembered she was stark naked. Incredulous, she screeched, "You're not going to just leave me like this, are you? They'll come in here and see me!"

Wade responded with a nonchalant shrug, "You better cover up, then."

Shocked, Sabrina used her free hand to gather as much of the bed sheets as she could over her body. And she was just in time, because the door burst open and four men walked in, two of them police officers. "Is there a problem here, sir?" one asked Wade.

"Yes." He pointed at Sabrina. "I want that bitch out of my house. And take her belongings with you while you're at it."

As the security guards took the handcuffs off her, she thrashed around on the bed. "_No!_ You can't do this to me! _You can't do this to me!_"

Wade ignored her angry screams as she was taken out of his room. He watched through his window as she was dragged off of his property and out of his life. It amazed him that he had played Sabrina Barrett at her very own game and won. He knew what he had done was borderline dastardly but he had to teach her a lesson. He did, and he couldn't help the warm satisfaction that flowed through him. When his gaze shifted to the object that had kicked off his rather interesting night, he laughed heartily.

What he would give to see the look on his ex's face if she knew she went through all that…_trouble_…for an empty safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so it was a little long…but what did you guys think? Did you like? Please review. **_


End file.
